Documents FR-A1-2 902 843, FR-A1-2 948 736, and FR-A1-2 948 737 in the name of the Applicant also disclose nozzle stages in which the outer rings are sectorized and include vibration damper means interposed between the sectors of the outer rings.
Nevertheless, in certain circumstances, it is not possible to sectorize an outer ring of a nozzle stage since the ring constitutes a portion of structural casings that are subjected to pressure and that must remain completely leaktight and rigid. This applies for example to outer rings that include annular fastening flanges at their upstream and downstream ends for fastening to other flanges by nut-and-bolt type means.
Document FR 10/01296 also discloses a nozzle stage in which the inner ring comprises two coaxial portions that extend one inside the other and that define between them an annular cavity for housing vibration damper means. The damper means are formed by elastomer spacers. The inner and outer portions of the inner ring are fastened together by nut-and-bolt type means, and the inner portion is used as a support for blocks of abradable material that are to co-operate with annular wipers of the rotor of the compressor by rubbing against them.
That solution is not always possible, in particular for engines of small size, since the radial distance between the inner portion and the wipers of the rotor is small and cannot accommodate mounting nut-and-bolt type means. Furthermore, the above-mentioned elastomer spacers do not withstand very high temperatures.
The present invention provides a solution to those drawbacks, which solution is simple, effective, and inexpensive.